Past and Future
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Kuriyama Kako is Kiriyama Mirai's twin, but her identity is hidden toward humanity. they have two bodies, but only one soul, if one of them die, the soul of those who die will become one with the other. now that Mirai is dead, her soul become one with Kako's, but there's one way for Mirai to comeback, that is to kill Kako's soul, and the only one who can do that is... Akihito


Okay~ before I start, I just want to tell you guys, that 過去(kako) the kanji of the name of my OC means Past,, while 未来(mirai) means future~ that is why the title is "past and future" (過去と未来/ kako to mirai)~ now off with the story!

* * *

"They were the last one of their bloodlines. Though they are family, they are not supposed to meet. One will be free, and the other existence will be hidden from humanity, these children's lives are connected. For their rare bloodline not to end, this is the only thing that we can do..." A deep elderly voice said to the two young ladies in front of him.

"Kuriyama Mirai, shall live free, and as for her twin... We shall hide her identity, that even mirai won't know."

"I'm leaving her to your care, yayoi"

"Understood."

"Izumi, Mirai will be adopted to the Inami household. She will grow up as a spirit world warrior, aware of her own blood line, except for one thing... She won't know, she has a twin... "

"Understood! But... Why would you do these? Aren't they a threat...?" Izumi asked.

"We'll need them someday... You may say that Kako is the poor one because she's going to be hidden to all humanity, but... She's actually the lucky one..."

"Eh...? What are you talking about...?"

"You'll understand soon."

"But...—"

"Izumi~ you should leave it as it is, okay?" Yayoi butted in.

"Now, you may go."

(Present)

Akihito's P.O.V.

I tried going back to my normal life before she appear in my life but... I have no success. Kuriyama Mirai is still fresh from my memories...

I look at the ring that's only left before she vanished.

"Kuriyama-San..."

Then suddenly the ring glows and "popped" then it disappear.

One thing just came to my mind.

The rooftop. I need to go there quickly.

I ran with all my might, and the moment I open the door from the roof, a petite girl with pink hair's back welcomed me.

This is my only chance... I have to tell her my feelings... I have to...

...

And then I confessed she turned around when I said that can I put on her glasses for her, and once she'd put it on, she smiled dearly at me...

"—kihito! Akihito!" Mitsuki shouted in my ear which made me open my eyes.

"Eh?! W-what?!"

"Geez, you don't plan on going home? What on earth are you dreaming about in the first place?" She sigh.

"That Kuriyama-San came back..." I said.

It was... Just a dream... I wanted to believe that it's not...

"..." Mitsuki displayed a bitter face, not knowing how to comfort me.

Silent fills the room, and then that I suddenly remembered the dream.

What if...?

I run out of the club room.

"Wai—! Akihito?! Where are you going?!"

Maybe... Maybe that dream...

I arrived at the rooftop and opened the door quickly, preparing my heart in what I'm about to see.

...

"Kuriyama...-San..." I said, I almost tear up.

Right in front of me, a girl with a pair of glasses, pink hair, a petite figure, a bandage hand... The only difference is her hair... Was long...

"Who...?" A small petite voice said.

... Is she Kuriyama-San...? She... Really look like her...

"Are you... Kuriyama-San...?" I asked

"Which...?" She throws back a small question.

"Eh...?"

Maybe she's not...? Maybe just a relative or... Wait, Kuriyama-San said, she's the last on in their blood line... Then...

"Senpai...? Kanbara-senpai...?" She said. A voice that's exactly like Kuriyama-san's.

"Kuriyama-San..." I said.

"I see, so you are him..."

"Eh..."

"I'm not mirai... I'm... Kuriyama kako. The twin sister of Kuriyama Mirai..." She proclaimed.

What... Does this... Mean...?

"Akkey? What are you—...? Kuriyama... Mirai...? How...?" He stopped his footsteps in shock.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Mitsuki appeared behind Hiroomi.

"... Once one of us died, one can live one. If the free one died... The sealed one will replace her and her soul will come back to the other, because... Our souls are one... It you want her to live again..." She suddenly said, and I don't get a thing she's saying.

"Stop. What are you talking about?" Hiroomi asked,

"... Kanbara Akihito... I am giving you two choices. One, kill me with your own hands for Mirai to camelback to life and replace me... Two, let me go and live a world without her."

"?!"

"I have given the choices... All that's left is... Your answer..."

And this is the new beginning of my life without. Mirai, and my life with Kako.

Kako's P.O.V

"Kako-pyon~! I know you must've heard the news...~ mirai-chan is..." Yayoi-okaa-sama (-she wants me to call her that) put both of her hands to my shoulders and faced me properly, preparing to say the bad news... Which I already know.

"Dead..." I said.

I'm Kuriyama Kako... I never know the meaning of friends, and love is... It's like... I'm just a living doll... I don't have freedom... Because the other me have it... And that was Mirai...

We have two different bodies but we have on soul. Yayoi-okaa-sama always tells me that, and now that she's... Dead, her soul has now become one with mine... We have different bodies... But we have one soul... On soul divided in to 2... So only one of us can live in this world... The other will be in the abyss. That's why we're separated... And my identity was hidden. Both of us can't leave freely in this world... Just like one on earth and the other's on the abyss... So it'll keep balance. But since our lives are connected, I can often talk to her in dreams, though she doesn't really know I existed.

Anyway, back to the story... Once Kuriyama Mirai dies... I, who's in the Abyss will be the one on earth, and soul will become one with mine, thus all of her memory so far will also be mine, though it doesn't change the fact that were still different person.

But... There is a way for her to come back... And that is for someone who is really special to her to kill me.

Why is that?

Because, if I were to be killed by someone who's important to her, her soul will once again separate from my, and if that happens, she will come back thru my body, since hers is already gone. And my soul will completely vanish.

Complicated right...? Well, we ARE cursed, so these things... Are simple to me...

~~present~~

And since no one love me... No one even knows me... I'll give my life to Mirai... So she can live a happy life with her friends... And the person he likes once again...

Oh yeah, I haven't mention. All of her memories became min now, and I know all what happened. She became close to her target, enabling to kill him... If it were me... I would probably kill him without hesitation...

...

Right now, the Hiroomi guy in Mirai's memory has me so rounded by barriers.

"... What do you think you are doing...? Treating me like a youmu..." I whispered. Honestly... I'm pissed. I haven't attacked them, yet he's doing this...

I remove the bandage off my hand, and also the ring on my finger and let my blood form into sword.

As soon as I let the sword touch the barrier, it dissolves little by little.

"You... Just who are you...?! Why do you have the same ability as Kuriyama-San...?!" The Kanbara senpai... The guy who Mirai loves seems to lose it and asked me while tears are flowing in his eyes.

I hurt suddenly hurt... It seems like its Mirai's emotion...

I sigh and give him a handkerchief, but he didn't use it, so I wiped his tears off instead.

I look at him directly in the eyes and said..

"Nee, watashi wo koroshite... Are wo suru Nara... Kanojou ga hoshikattara kitto modoru... Aitai deshou...? Mirai wo... (Hey... Kill me... Once you do, she'll come back to you... That is, if she really wants to... You want to see her right...? Mirai I mean...) sore ni, kona anata wo miru to... Honto in fuyukai desu... (Plus, looking at you like this... Is really unpleasant)" I said.

"She breaks it like a piece of cake... Though I've put a powerful one..." Hiroomi gulped.

"What..?! Then... It means she's much powerful than Kuriyama-san?"

"I Think your misunderstanding something nyan~!" Someone from behind Mitsuki said.

It was Yayoi-okaa-sama... Dressed in a cat girl cosplay.

"Okaa-sama... Why are you here...?" I asked timidly, though with no emotions.

"Oh nyan~~ Kako-chan is really cute~ I hope you can bring out your emotions more~. Like Mirai-chan~ nyan~"

"Wait... EH?! What does she mean by Okaa-sama?! She's yours?!" Kanbara Akihito asked.

"Wait nyan~! You're wrong nyan~ you're the only child I have nyan~ she was asked to be in my care, so I became her mother for her nyan~" she explained.

"Hey... Please explain.. Yayoi-San..." Kanbara Akihito said.

"Puuu~~~ but your moms pretty tired nyan~" she pouted.

"Don't be! Now hurry up and explain!"

"Aren't you rude...?" I said.

"Yup~ Kako-chan is right nyan~! Thanks for sticking up with me Kako-chan nyan~!" She said as she hug me..

"I wasn't really...—"

" . Explain. Now." He ordered.

"I get It nyan~! Don't be mad nyan~!" She said as she wagged her tail.

"Umm, for now, let's go to the club room." Mitsuki suggested.

I was wondering why the Hiroomi guy is so quite so I looked at him. It turns out he was actually looking at me, and so our eyes met.

"..." He silently averted his gaze, and then we exited the rooftop.

"So, who's this?! Why does she call you okaa-sama, and more importantly, why did she look like Mirai?!" It looks like; Kanbara Akihito is losing his temper...

"Kako, you didn't tell them yet~?" Yayoi-okaa-sama asked me.

"No... I said it to him clearly. Maybe his brain didn't process it properly..." I coldly said.

"Look~ she already told you~"

"What?! She didn—"

"She did." Mitsuki butted in.

"Ha?"

"When we are on our way on the roof, we kinda heard that part." Hiroomi followed.

"Yayoi-San... Please explain properly..."

"Can't be help nyan~!"

"I'm getting irritated..." Mitsuki whispered.

"Her name is Kuriyama Kako, the twin of Kuriyama Mirai-chan."

"But, Kuriyama-San said she's the only one left in their blood line."

"That's because... These girls identity has been hidden towards the humanity."

"Eh?" All three of them said in unison.

"Yayoi-okaa-sama said it right...? You and Kuriyama Mirai are special. Ever wondered why is that?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it, his mother did say that before he enter the kyoukai no kanata..." Hiroomi said.

"That's because... Kako and Mirai are connected. They're the last one in their rare bloodline, but neither one of them can never experience having a relative, since they can't be together... Or the balance will fall nyan~... We have been instructed that Kako-chans identity will be hiden, and Mirai will live the world outside. I was instructed to take care of Kako and... Izumi was instructed to watch Mirai."

"Izumi nee is?!" The siblings both exclaimed.

"Kako and Mirai... Have different bodies but... They have one souls nyan...~ there should are one but is divided in to two. If one dies, her soul will once again, become one with the soul of the other, and thus all of her memories... Feelings, emotions, and regrets in stored inside of her will also become the others possession...So basically, mirai chans soul is now one with hers, so she knows everything..."

"So, meaning she didn't really die? She's just inside of her..?"

"No, Mirai chan is really dead. The half of their soul just came back to Kako. The one in front of you is no longer Kuriyama Mirai, but Kuriyama Kako. Basically Mirai is now just part of Kako and as her name says it, she's now part of the past"

"What...? N..o no... I can't just easily accept that..."

"That's why I'm suggesting you to kill me. Kill me with your own hands. Your the most important person to Mirai, that's why If you do so, she'll really return..." I said as I grab his hand and made him gip my neck, looking like he's about to strangle it.

"What... Do you..."

"I'm tired of explaining. I kept telling you this earlier... Are you not listening?!" And I snapped.

"My, my~ there, there don't be angry with Akkun nyan~" she patted my head.

"Hey, what did she mean?!"

"There is a way for Mirai to come back to life again... That..."

"...?"

"To kill Kako's soul. If you do so, the only soul that would be left is the soul of Mirai."

"But... Didn't you say that their soul has already become one?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, but you see, when someone really close to her wishes for her to comeback, she would want to right? So when you will kill Kako, Mirai's soul will clearly separate for a second. And if that happen... She will be the one who will live inside Kako."

"And what would happen to that's girl?" Kanbara pointed at me.

"Obviously, you kill my soul, I'll die of course. Are you really an idiot...?"'I said.

"What the?! Oi!" Ah,.. Looks like I annoyed him... Oh well.

"Then... Why do you want Mirai to come back to life...?" Hiroomi suddenly asked me.

"... It's obviously because she's... Living a better whole life than me. I... Know nothing about this world. I can never go out of that cage like mansion... I never have friends nor Family... I'm like an empty doll, so If Mirai was to replace me... Isn't many people are going to be happy?" I smiled at Hiroomi.

That's right. No one knows me, but Mirai... Somebody loves her, somebody cherishes her... And they were all left alone because of her dead...

"That's why... Make your decision, Kanbara Akihito. Right here, right now." I said to him.

"Do... Do you thing that... I can easily kill someone... Who's related to her...? Do you actually think that I can kill someone whose face is exactly the same as hers?!" He grips my hand as he stood up causing me to also stand up with his force.

"You can just think that, that would be the enough punishment for you since you're killing me, right?" I said as I made him let how of me.

"No! I definitely won't! You! You should treasure your life more! Because that's the life Kuriyama-San supposed to have! You should be thankful that you're alive! I'm sure she would cherish her life more if it's her so, you have no right to decide when to kill it off! Stop fucking around!" He shouted.

This... Is really ridiculous... It's irritating... So irritating that I want to cry...

What does he know?! How can I live a life in this world?!

"What the heck do you know about me?! You know nothing so don't act so high and mighty! Do you know why, I'm willing to give up my life for her?! Because there are someone who cares for her! Someone who love her! Someone who wants her back! While me?! No one even know I exist up until now! Even if I die, no one will grieve for me! Because, I live in a world full of nothingness! You don't know all this things so you have no right! In the first place, you have no right to lecture me about Mirai since it's your fault my only family died!" I shouted back at him. Tears were flowing thru my eyes. I couldn't take their stares and the heavy atmosphere so I run out of the room.

I stayed on the roof once again...

"If I were Mirai... I'll surely kill him without hesitation..." I said as I wipe my tears.

"You're saying that because you don't know how annoying he is." Then somebody said behind me.

When I looked back, I saw it was just Hiroomi.

"Oh... It's just you..." I said.

"You... Even though you haven't met Mirai, you love her don't you?"

"... I've met her many times... We always met in dreams... Though she doesn't know I existed... The last conversation I have with. Her... She said these words... "I finally know who you are... You're my twin right...? I'm sorry I haven't known... But I can never meet you again... Cause... I'm dead... I'll become one with your soul soon... I... See you lived a world full of nothingness up until now but... You're now free! Live your life to the fullest! There are many great people out there!" She said t hose words while smiling wholeheartedly and crying... I couldn't say a word... Hah... Why... Am I talking these to you...?" I said. I, am once again, crying.

"Yoshi, yoshi... You wanted her to have your life instead right? You are willing to gave up your life for her, because you know that... There are people who wants yo see her again right?" He suddenly patted my head... And I don't know why but the tears I have in stores for so long...suddenly comes out

"... I wonder if this is how a brother feels like...? There so warm..." I said as I grab his hand and put it on my cheeks, wanting to feel more of its warmness.

"Eh? E-ermmm... Well, I-I am... A... B-broth—"

"Oi, hentai over there." I heard Mitsukis voice.

"Kuriyama-san, please get away from him." She continued.

"Aww, My Mitsuki is jealous~"

"No. I'm protecting her from you!" She shot back.

"U-umm...?"

"Kuriyama-san, I would like you to stay away from that hentai, it's for your own good."

Hentai...?

"So... This is a hentai...?" I tilted my head.

"They're warm...?" Then continued.

Mitsuki pulled me over to her side.

"No, a hentai is not warm. Watch out from them, they'll take advantage of you, especially if you're this innocent. So, in other word, don't approach that guy because he's a BIG PERVERT, okay?" She said and patted my head.

"I... I wonder... If Mirai felt like this when she's with you... Some part of me is really happy that you talk to me normally..."

"...kuriyama-san..."

"Hey... Do you want Mirai to come back...?"

"Eh...?!"

"You do right? I bet you see me as Mirai... I do look like her, but I'm not her... I feel like this kindness of yours is not meant for me, but for mirai instead." I smiled sadly at her.

"If you want her back, please... Just kill me..." I said as i grasp the end of her shirt.

"Mirai...?" I suddenly heard footsteps of a girl while panting really hard.

"Sa...kura...?"

The girls' eyes widened when i said her name, she was crying.

"It is you! Don't ever leave me alone again!" She said as she run to hug me.

"I'm... I'm not Mirai... I'm sorry..." Then tears suddenly fell from my eyes.

It pains me... When I'm finally free, all the people can see is not me... But Mirai... Thats why it's better if I'm gone... Its better if Mirai is here... I don't want it be her replacement... Because I am me... I'm not her...

How long are you planning to make me suffer...? Kanbara Akihito... Please... Just... Let her come back...

~~ To be Continue~~

* * *

A/N: Hi~ Hi~ erm... How was it?! Hahaha! Please tell me what you think, and feel free to suggest things! Don't forget to review~! Then, see you next time~!


End file.
